


The Goo

by xRaevyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianamanda, F/F, LWA, Little Witch Academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaevyn/pseuds/xRaevyn
Summary: Diana and Amanda are in a sticky situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while still in the mindset of my Audio Drama class, so it is highly saturated with dialogue, which works well, given that the two of them are stuck in place. I wanted to play with the concept of being literally stuck with someone and see how that could play with their dynamics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Little Witch Academia. Nor am I affiliated with Trigger.

“Not everything needs a plan,” Amanda said, or started to say before Diana interrupted her.

“Oh, and I’m sure it’s not that kind of thinking that got us into this mess in the first place?” Diana’s sarcasm cut deep. “You always act without a second thought, and I’m starting to wonder if there is ever a first thought to begin with.”

“You know, Diana, if I’m going to be stuck with you, the least you could do is cut the “I’m better than you are” attitude for all of five minutes. I’m sick of it.”

“You’re sick of it? I’m sick of always having to clean up your messes!”

Diana and Amanda squirmed against the goo that only seemed to hug their bodies tighter the more they struggled. If Diana hadn’t dropped her wand, she could’ve gotten the two of them out of this mess, easy. But there was no choice but to stay put and wait for Professor Lukić to return.

“We wouldn’t be dangling from the ceiling if you hadn’t come in here on your high horse acting like you have any right to judge me,” Amanda tossed the blame back to Diana, who was lucky that Amanda’s back was turned at an angle, forcing her to face away. 

“I did not come in here on any soapbox. I came to deliver textbooks from the library.” Diana narrowed her eyes at the back of Amanda’s head. “And if you didn’t want my opinions, you shouldn’t have tried to strike up a conversation.”

“I asked you why you were here, not to give me a lecture…” Amanda growled. “Honestly, you piss me off.”

“Something we can agree on…” Diana mumbled, letting out a sigh. “Can we just… sit here in silence? I feel like that would be the least agitating course of action.”

“Agreed.” Amanda frowned, and, although Diana couldn’t see it, looked very bored. After a while she began idly kicking her legs.

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“Stop kicking your legs.”

“Am I not allowed to move the parts of me that aren’t trapped in potion goo?”

“No. Because I can feel it and it’s annoying.”

Amanda sighed. “And just what am I allowed to do, Princess?”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Well, for starters, you’re not allowed to call me princess.” There was a long pause before she spoke again. “What do you want to do?”

“Besides get as far away from you as humanly possible?” Amanda tried to joke. Diana did not laugh. “I… I dunno, I’m just bored.”

“And you being bored means you won’t sit in silence?” Diana raised a brow.

“Pretty much,” Amanda grinned. “You catch on quick~” Diana was, once again, unamused. “… Wanna play Twenty Questions?”

“If I have no other options…” Diana looked at the door, hopeful for someone capable of freeing them.

“Aww, don’t be a stick in the mud.” Amanda chuckled. “Alright, what’s your favorite color?”

“This isn’t how you play 20 questions…” Diana frowned. “You’re supposed to try and guess what object I’m thinking of.”

“That’s easy. it’s your wand. Or any tool that can get us out of here,” Amanda dismissed Diana’s insistence on following the original guidelines. “This way’s more fun. Now… What’s your favorite color?”

“… Green… Yours?”

“Woah woah- since when is your favorite color green?”

“Since always. Why are you acting so surprised? You’ve never known what my favorite color was to begin with.”

“I dunno… I just… kinda assumed it was always blue? I guess… Mine’s blue…”

Diana smirked. “So you were hoping for similarities between us?”

Amanda smirked back, “is that your question for this round, Diana? You don’t wanna waste it~”

“Don’t be such a pest,” she scolded before deciding on an actual question. “Why did you decide to come to Luna Nova?”

Amanda shrugged. “I dunno. I guess I had nothing better to do, and I always figured it would be good for whatever comes in my future.”

Diana scoffed. “Amanda O’Neill actually thinking about the future and planning ahead? I don’t believe it.”

“Hey- I didn’t say I know what I wanna do after I graduate. I just thought it’d be a good idea,” Amanda pouted.

“Forgive me but… you hardly ever plan ahead.”

“I know, Diana.” Amanda sighed. “I know… So what about you? Why’d you come to Luna Nova?”

Diana fell silent for a moment. “It’s… complicated.”

“Everything’s complicated with you–” Amanda had started to say when Diana shushed her.

“Well that’s what happens when you’re born into a royal family. You don’t honestly expect things to be glamorous and easy, do you? My entire life has been nothing but hard work and dedication. I simply came here to extend that drive.” Diana huffed.

“But… I don’t get it, Diana.” Amanda turned her head, cocking a brow. “You already know most of the material these professors have to offer. What’s there left to learn?”

“I may have practical skills and know all of their applications but that doesn’t stop me from learning something new every day.” Diana turned to meet Amanda’s half-gaze. “Some of the most important lessons you can learn aren’t taught in books or lectures. You have to experience them firsthand.”

Amanda smirked. “That’s the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard.” she snickered quietly. “So, since it’s my turn… What have you learned?”

“Well…” Diana tried to force a smile. “Currently I’ve learned that you move quick to altercations if provoked, and to not give you my “offensive” opinions while you are working on a potentially disastrous remediation assignment.”

Amanda’s eyes widened for a moment. “Woah, wait… did you just crack a joke? You totally did. Ha! Rad, I got Diana Cavendish to crack a joke and it wasn’t in poor taste–”

“H-hey!” Diana blushed. “Shut up. I’m just trying to make the most of our situation.”

“Oh, I know,” Amanda said it so matter-of-factly. “And I appreciate it.” She gave a thumbs-up with her not goo’d hand.

“Thank you, Amanda.” Diana gave a softer smile. “But to answer your question honestly, I’ve learned a lot about how sometimes you have to go outside the boundaries of what you think is possible to do what you think is just… Both you and Akko have taught me that much.”

“D’awww, I’ve influenced the school’s Golden-Girl~” Amanda teased, kicking out her legs excitedly. “I’m touched, really. I never thought I’d see the day when I’m the one teaching you something.”

Diana chuckled. “Yes, well… don’t get used to it, Amanda.” The other girl’s flailing in excitement gave Diana an idea. Diana wiggled her goo-covered hand to see what position it was in and whether or not she could move it, palm running into something solid, she raised a brow, only to hear Amanda make a noise in surprise.

“Diana,” Amanda smirked through a scorching red face. “That’s my butt you just grabbed–”

Diana blushed and looked away, trying not to panic. “I-I know that, I just needed to know where my hand was.”

“Suuuure!~” Amanda teased, wiggling her brows. “You know, Diana, if you wanted to touch the booty, you could’ve just asked.

“Quiet, you,” Diana barked, face redder than the ginger’s hair. “Now where’s your wand?”

Amanda blinked. “Oh- right, of course! I should’ve thought of that sooner! Move your hand slightly up and a little to the side and I think you’ll find my belt.” Of course Diana would manage to save the day right when things were getting interesting.

“Thanks,” Diana mumbled, trying not to enjoy the contact. She did exactly as Amanda said and found the wand no problem. Now it was only a matter of casting a spell. “Amanda?”

“What’s wrong, Diana? Cat got your tongue?” Amanda teased, but realized by the silence that was a bad move. “Sorry. What’s up?”

“Can we both agree to tell no one about this?” Diana shifted uncomfortably. “I mean if there is no harm done then there is no reason to bother anyone.”

“What a rebel you’re turning out to be~” Amanda sang. “Deal. Now get us down from here.”

“Right.” Diana nodded, casting a few enchantments to reset the room as she had done prior that semester when Akko and Amanda were in a similar mess. Surely enough the two of them were on the ground in a matter of minutes, free of goo and free of each other.

“Finally!” Amanda stretched her arms up. “My shoulders and neck were killing me,” she turned to take her wand from Diana. “Thanks.”

Diana nodded and headed for the door. “Of course.” She paused in the doorway, just for a moment. “Oh- and Amanda?” The ginger couldn’t be sure but it appeared that Diana was smiling. “You make for good company.”

Amanda gawked at Diana’s words and was barely able to process them in time before the door closed. Coming from Diana, it was probably the closest thing to a compliment she’d ever receive.


End file.
